goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Joe misbehaves at Burger King
Plot Joe was upset because he never got what he wanted so he summons Astaroth to destroy the whole restaurant. He got grounded and got beaten up by Roll Light as a result. Transcript *Joe: Mom, can we go to Burger King? *Mom: No. We're having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. *Joe: (pleading) Please? *Mom: Joe, I said no. *Joe: (angry): I want Burger King! *Mom: For the last time, I said no! *Dad (offscreen): Hey Mom, there Is no peanut butter and jelly in the House! *Mom: Did you hear that? We don't have any peanut butter or jelly. That means we can go to Burger King. *Joe: Yay! *(at Burger King) *Clerk: Welcome to Burger King, May I take your order? *Mom: I would like a Burger with Coca-Cola. *Joe: and I would like Mac and Cheetos and a Fruit Loops shake! *Clerk: I’m sorry, but the food you want is sold out, how about Chicken Fries and an Oreo milkshake instead? *Joe: Why?! *Mom: Because they are out of Fruit Loops shakes and Mac and Cheetos, and the clerk is offering you Chicken Fries and an Oreo milkshake. *Joe: No! I wanted Mac and Cheetos and a Fruit Loops shake and that’s final! *Mom: Joe, stop acting like a spoiled brat, you can either have what the clerk offered you or you can have nothing at all! *Joe: I will summon Astaroth to destroy the building! *(Astaroth appears and destroys the building) *Sarah West: Oh no! I don’t like the sound of this! *Sebby S: Me neither! *Annet Myer: This sounds scary! *TeardropFan: I agree! *(Astaroth firebreaths at a little girl named Olivian’s mother, father and two 10-year-old brothers, killing them and destroys her house in the process, leaving her orphaned and homeless) *Olivian: (begins to cry) My family is dead! *Joe: Shut up, and go away! *(Burger King explodes) *(Joe and his mom are outside of the destroyed Burger King) *Mom: Joe, how dare you destroy Burger King by summoning Astaroth to set the building on fire?! *(at home) *Elizabeth: Why is my big brother Joe crying? *Mom: He destroyed Burger King when he couldn’t get what he wanted! *Elizabeth: Joe, you’re grounded for tranquility no longer than before! Go upstairs to your room and no Atari for you! Wait, actually, Roll Light is going to beat you up! *(Roll Light appears) *Roll Light: Prepare for some bleeding! *(Olivian is crying about her dead family as Ambient - Sleepy plays in the background) *Tom Sawyer: What’s wrong? *Olivian: (cries) A monster killed my whole family and destroyed my house! Now I'm orphaned and homeless! *Tom Sawyer: How about some ice cream and we will go to the GoAnimate City International Airport for the flight to Maple Town? *Olivian: (smiles) What a good idea! *Airport Manager: Welcome to the GoAnimate City International Airport. How can I help you? * Tom Sawyer: We would like 4 tickets for the flight to Maple Town. * Airport Manager: Okay, you 4 will all go to the waiting corner. * Sawyer, Becky Thatcher, Amy Lawrence and Olivian all went to the waiting corner. * Man on PA: Flight 915 to Maple Town, Canada is now boarding at Gate A-1. * Security Agent: Please put all the metal objects in this container. * (1 minute later) * Saywer and his friends' flight to Maple Town, Canada is now ready. They and Olivian got onto an Airbus A380 for the flight to Maple Town, Canada and took a seat. * Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 915. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to Maple Town, Canada is 4 hours. But don't worry, we will get to Maple Town in no time. Enjoy your flight. * (at the hospital) * Sarah West: Ouch! These burns hurt like a hot tub from the resulting explosion! * Annet Myer: How about we watch Hamtaro and Twin Princess from Wonder Planet episodes to make up for what happened? * Sebby S: Sounds like a good deal! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show